Salvadore Guzzo
Private First Class SalvatoreCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. Guzzo was an Italian-American radioman who fought during World War II. Guzzo is seen in Call of Duty 3. Biography Pfc. Guzzo's hometown is Boston, Massachusetts''Call of Duty 3'' bonus materials section.. During the war he became a radio operator in the 29th Infantry Division. He was later transferred to the 90th Infantry Division due to a shortage of men. Guzzo first joins Nichols's squad in Saint-Lo after Nichols learns his CO was killed in Martinville. When Guzzo is first ordered to be transferred into McCullin's unit, he is reluctant to join. At Saint-Lô, Guzzo and Nichols receive minor injuries when a tank explodes and sends them tumbling into a wrecked building. Later, as the battle progresses, tensions grow between Guzzo and McCullin and the two end up having a major falling out near the end of the battle. Sgt. McCullin holds a gun at Guzzo and threatens to shoot him for desertion after Guzzo suggests they should fall back. Guzzo views McCullin as insane, and McCullin sees him as a coward. During the battle for the Mayenne Bridge, Guzzo says McCullin has gone crazy and shortly before the Sergeant dies, McCullin's last words are "Tell Guzzo to go to hell." At the final cutscene in the level "Forest", Dixon is tired of Guzzo's attitude to him, telling him that "The Sarge may have put up with it, but I won't." During "Chambois", Guzzo saves his comrades' lives by risking his own to call in air support to level the German forces. While marking targets with flares, Guzzo gets shot in the leg. After carrying Guzzo to safety, Dixon too gets shot, and is fatally wounded leaving Guzzo in charge of the squad. After Dixon's death, the enraged Guzzo leads the remaining American forces to victory. After the battle, Guzzo, possibly promoted to Sergeant, officially becomes the leader of the squad after Dixon's death. At the end of the game, he is seen quoting Sgt. McCullin's "One rule" while talking to the new recruits in the supply truck. Trivia *A Radio Operator with the surname "Guzzo" can be seen in the first 3 missions of Call of Duty: World at War and on "Breaking Point", if Polonsky is killed by the Japanese when the player's squad gets to the point where the Japanese kill him. If the player looks near Sgt. Roebuck there is someone named Guzzo. He could also be the one who throws a satchel charge in the hole where the player came out when they eliminated the Japanese on the radio. He is also in the courtyard leading to the main part of the castle, interestingly enough, he may also be apart of the squad that is also trying to get into the castle. A Pvt. Guzzo can also be seen in the game ''Call of Duty: Big Red One''. *In the second level, Guzzo has been demoted to Private for attempting to desert, but is later a PFC again. *In the end, Guzzo repeats McCullin's rule, "You're no good to me dead!", and the private next to the player repeats Huxley's line, "What kind of pep talk was that?", to which Huxley takes Dixon's role, saying "You want inspiration private, read a poem". *It is strange that Guzzo knows McCullin's "rules" because he was in Task Force C, not in McCullin's squad. He wasn't even on the truck to Saint-Lô. He only joins after the truck crashes. However McCullin might have told him the rules afterwards. *Guzzo is seen wearing McCullin's helmet in the ending cutscene. *Guzzo seems to "grow up" and take more responsibility as time goes on. *Guzzo can be seen as a bit rebellious as he constantly disagrees with McCullin and Dixon. However, as mentioned above he "grows up" and eventually takes command. *During the second half of "Chambois", Guzzo can be seen limping due to him being shot in the leg. *Its interesting that McCullin's squad had no radio operator other than Guzzo due to the fact that Guzzo joined the squad by chance. It is possible that the other radio operator was killed. *In the credits of Call of Duty 3, one of the scriptwriters bears the name Dominick Guzzo. *Judging by his name and surname he is of Italian descent. *In the French version of the CoD3, Guzzo is 28 years old during the events of the game. References Guzzo, Salvatore Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters Category:29th Division Infantry